


Four Continents, Fifth, and Sixth

by Junliet



Series: Shorter fics/one shots [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, 4CC 2019, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Jason is a Sweetheart, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 4CC 2019 FOR THE MEN'S EVENTJason and Jun after seeing their scores





	Four Continents, Fifth, and Sixth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very conflicted by this championship. I'm so happy for Shoma cause he finally won an international gold medal at the senior level. I'm also so happy for Boyang as well (well done Boing Boing Jin!). I'm less happy about the under rotations that have been called. If you didn't know who I stan, it's Jun mostly. So yes, not happy. Also not happy with a certain someone's PCS being high but anyway. 
> 
> I wrote this because after I watched the competition I cried. I had a lot of emotions, and so that means writing. I couldn't bring myself to update Remember what I told you, so this will have to do for now.
> 
> Please enjoy this story. I doubt it's accurate to the facts in any way, but enjoy it all the same xx

“The scores please,” Jun looked the screen with a small smile, Brian and Tracy next to him, as he held the purple bear tighter, nerves finally hitting him. He’d been within a hair’s breadth of a medal in the short. He could have done enough. He didn’t have to be perfect. He just had to do better than Vincent and rank about him.

“Jun Hwan Cha has earned in the free skate, 158.50.” Jun’s face dropped as he stared at the screen in horror, bile rising up into his mouth. “His total competition score is 255.83 points. He is currently in fifth place.”

Brian looked over at him, worry in his eyes as he watched Jun struggle to take it in. So many emotions flashed through Jun’s eyes before he schooled his expression to a small smile that he’d used in front of the media.

“It’s alright,” Brian said gently, rubbing his shoulder before Tracy pulled him into a little hug gently. “It’s alright. We’ll work on everything later.”

Jun nodded into Tracy’s shoulder as she guided him out of the Kiss and Cry and backstage. Out of the eyes of the media, Jun’s quiet sniffs stole his coaches’ attention.

“Hey,” Tracy pulled back and rubbed his shoulders gently. “Oh Jun, it’s alright. It’s okay. This is your first season. You’ve done so well this whole season; you can’t be perfect all the time.”

Jun covered his eyes quickly, tears running down his face past them and Tracy pulled him into another hug quickly, letting him sob against her shoulder.

“Oh Sweetheart,” she mumbled and Brian rubbed Jun’s shoulder gently, “it’s okay. We’re so proud of you for all the work you’ve put in this season. Everyone has bad days.”

Jun let out a little hiccup that broke Brian’s heart. He finally looked up and the sight was painful, even for a coach who had seen all he’d seen throughout the years. Jun’s eyes were red rimmed and his face was tear streaked. He didn’t have any fight left in his eyes; they were empty and dull brown instead of sparkling with inspiration, energy and passion. He looked so _broken_.

“Are you alright?” Both coaches looked up to see Jason standing by them, holding his water bottle with his head tilted to one side. Tracy rubbed Jun’s back with a sad smile and glance down at him before she looked at Jason again.

“How are you doing?” Brian asked him gently, rubbing his shoulder.

“I’m alright,” Jason smiled at them, “but uh… I’m guessing everything isn’t perfect.”

“No,” Tracy whispered, rubbing circles on Jun’s back. “No, but we’ll work through it, right?”

Jun nodded with a small whimper, face firmly in Tracy’s shoulder still. Jason sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jun?”

The teenager practically threw himself a Jason, hugging him tightly as a fresh wave of tears hit him. Jason rubbed his back and looked up at Brian and Tracy, asking silently for some privacy. They left the pair alone as Jason just cradled the sobbing teenager, smoothing his hair gently as he let him get it all out.

When Jun’s sobs had reduced to hiccups and whimpers, Jason looked at him with a soft smile. “Are you alright?”

Jun sat up and nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sorry. You… You need space too. You’re not—”

“Hey,” Jason cut him off, rubbing his shoulder, “please, please never apologise for being upset. I get it. You’re a victim of the scoring system.”

“So are you.”

“Who better the understand you then?” Jason asked quietly. “But there’s a difference between us isn’t there? I’m just another US skater who doesn’t do quads and won’t really ever compare to Vincent and Nathan.”

“That’s not true! Your skating skills are incredible. As soon as you have a stable quad sal and toe you’ll be unbeatable, even for Nathan and Yuzuru and Shoma.”

Jason smiled a little and he brushed some of Jun’s hair out of his eyes. “Let me finish. My point is that I have people to share the weight of the USA’s expectations with. Tonight, it was Vincent who took the bronze and did it for the home crowd. You, however, have almost an entire country’s weight resting on your tiny shoulders, and sooner or later that was going to catch up to you.” Jun tilted his head at him like a puppy.

“You still have pressure. It’s a home crowd. That—”

“Not the same pressure you do. I don’t skate from the country that Yuna Kim came from. I wasn’t the first man from my country to win a medal at a Grand Prix event. I wasn’t the first man from my country to win a medal at the Grand Prix Final.” Jason smiled at him gently. “You’ve got more pressure than me and it showed today.”

Jun wiped at his eyes again, nodding slowly. “Your skate was beautiful. You deserved a higher performance mark.”

Jason chuckled and patted Jun’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have won even if I had got a higher performance mark. Your skating was so passionate. You deserved a higher performance mark too.”

Jun shrugged and, much to Jason’s dismay, his eyes filled with tears again. “I let Brian down.”

“Oh no you did not.” Jason said firmly. “You didn’t let anyone down. You’re still only seventeen, no matter what the media says about you. You’re still a kid; you could still be a junior. You don’t have to be good. The fact that you’ve even won everything that you have this season is incredible. You’re allowed to still be a kid and skate like a kid, okay?”

“But… Brian… he thought… after the short…”

Jason patted his shoulder again. “Brian never minds. Brian just wants to make sure that you’re okay and coping fine. He never, never ever, will be disappointed in you.”

Jun squeezed Jason’s hand tightly and smiled weakly with tears still on his face. “Thank you.” He whispered. “But…”

“You’re worried about your mum, aren’t you?” Jason’s face softened even more as Jun nodded and wiped at his eyes quickly, a fresh wave of tears hitting him. “Oh Jun, I’ve met your mum and she’s so supportive. She’ll just want you to be happy. She’ll just want you to be healthy. I promise you that she won’t love you any less for this, alright?”

Jun nodded, hugging Jason tightly again. “Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you. I… You’re the nicest person I know Jason. You always know how to make me feel better.”

Jason chuckled and ruffled his hair gently. “Come on. Let’s go to my room and order room service and play games. I think we both need it.”

Jason sent a quick text to Brian telling him what they were doing, and their coach sent back a smiley face. The fifth and sixth place finishers spent the night laughing together as they played on Jason’s Nintendo Switch and ate noodles from room service.

When they got back to the club, Yuzuru pulled Jun into a tight hug as Zhenya attacked Jason with cuddles. Yuzuru patted Jun’s back, offering words of comfort, as well as one sentence that made Jun snort with laughter.

“I’m going to kill Shoma for this. I want my record back.”


End file.
